


The Stars that Bind Us

by ScarletSapphire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSapphire/pseuds/ScarletSapphire
Summary: Kylo comes to Rey in the aftermath of a violent outburst in the Resistance camp; he offers to teach her how to control the darkness threating to escape her at any moment.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Stars that Bind Us

The Stars that Bind Us

Destruction

Rey lay motionless on the cold floor of her small bunker in the Resistance base. She was trying to focus only on the feel and texture of the steel floor beneath her flesh, trying to focus on anything that wasn’t the fear and sadness that had been seeping through her for hours now.

She was making every effort to still her mind against the revelations and events of last night, but the feelings of hot fury kept pulsing painfully through her body with every shallow breath she took. Rey couldn’t foresee an end to her internal agony or to the silent tears that leaked from her eyes anytime soon especially not when she felt the whispers of static in the air signalling the opening of her force bond with Kylo.

She had no need to turn her head to know that his presence was in her room; his aura of habitual rage and power announced his entrance loudly enough. However, on this occasion even Kylo’s usual violent blend of emotions seemed dampened, as if the events of last night had impacted heavily upon him too.

Things had been so different between them last night; in ways Rey could have never imagined they would be.

The sound of his steady, confident footsteps making their way to where Rey was curled on the floor made it almost impossible to tell that he wasn’t here in body. Kylo stood silently beside Rey, dressed in his First Order uniform complete with his long black cloak that caressed the ground. He considered her lifeless body for a moment before gently nudging the back of her thigh with one boot clad foot.

“I had to come check on you scavenger,” he stared, breaking the silence in the room with his even, low voice, “yesterday your Force energy was a roaring surge of destruction, today it is such a whisper that I could hardly sense you at all.”

Rey swallowed; he wasn’t wrong; she had never felt such uncontained power like that before. Its magnitude was incomparable to anything she had ever experienced, power that could bring so much devastation and heartbreak, power that could obliterate everything she ever cared about. Power that had come from right inside her. That was the truly frightening part.

Rey allowed her body to roll onto her back, so she was left gazing up at Kylo’s imposing frame, his height and broadness exaggerated from her position. Even though his intimidating helmet was absent on this occasion, she still found it difficult to read the expression on his scarred face. 

“I could have killed them, extinguished the life force of every single person here, I felt myself capable of it.” Rey’s voice was raw and frayed from her emotional outburst yesterday at her Resistance comrades.

Kylo inhaled deeply as he regarded her statement before smoothly dropping down to one knee beside her.

“I have known that that power has been within you all along, just waiting for the right trigger to reveal itself. I never expected the trigger was going to be pity for me.”

“Not for you,” Rey whispered as fresh tears rolled silently from her eyes, “for Ben.”

Kylo nodded wordlessly shutting his eyes, trying to block out the memories of what he had inadvertently revealed to Rey last night. An event he swore he would never divulge to anyone least they view it as a weakness against his character, but Rey’s reaction was completely unexpected. He had expected her to be disgusted and scoff at him, instead she had been overcome with anguish that was quickly replaced with livid with hot, white rage that scorched along their bond. It was the type of rage Kylo had only felt within himself and not in any other soul in the galaxy. This rage fuelled her subsequent unexpected outburst to her Resistance colleagues.

“Everyone at the Resistance hates me now,” Rey continued, her voice breaking, “I accused Leia of horrible things, I told her she was the reason her son is dead. All my friends are afraid of me and they have every right to be. I could of murdered them, I could have,-“ choked sobs cut off the end of Rey’s frantic sentences as she struggled to retain her breathing.

“You didn’t tell General Organa anything she did not already know,” Kylo interjected, laying one gloved hand on Rey’s shoulder, carefully avoiding any skin to skin contact, “and they are right to fear you, your power is matched by no other; only me.”

“I’m afraid of myself.” She whispered pitifully. Kylo took a deep breath knowing he had to seize what could be a rare, perfect opportunity to proposition her.

“I can teach you how to harness that fear. Don’t protest; just listen.” He insisted before Rey could vocalise the irritation he felt sizzling from her side of the bond, “If you don’t learn to control this fear then it will corrupt you. Skywalker couldn’t teach you that control; no one in the Resistance can teach you that. But I can.”

“I can’t join you.”

“I’m not asking you to.” _This time_ , “Just let me teach you how to rein in that power you feel, let me show you your potential. If not for your own sake, then for the safety of your friends.”

Rey closed her eyes against his piercing gaze. Her heart was too heavy with the knowledge that he was right; there was a primed bomb of power, rage, and destruction, deep within her that she had no control over when it would detonate and had no concept of how far the shockwaves would reach to. She was a danger to the people she cared most in the world.

“Whatever you decided to do scavenger, at least pick yourself off the floor,” he stood as they both felt the bond start to disconnect, the pull to each other fading back slowly into the background, “A person of our calibre doesn’t lie down in the face of adversity.”

And with that he was gone; leaving Rey to wallow in solitary.


End file.
